Systems and methods may exist for running focused, on-demand internet measurements. Some conventional approaches for acquiring internet measurements may require using systems with limited data collection points. This may lead to inaccurate measurements due to the small number of collection points. Additional inaccuracies may arise from internet service providers influencing measurements by, for example, giving priority to packets to and from the collection points, and/or by building service nodes closer to the collection points.
Some conventional systems may address these issues by allowing a widely distributed array of users to download a measurement point software. This may increase the number of data collection points available and may make it more difficult for internet service providers to influence measurements. Additionally, some approaches leave it to a researcher to discover measurement systems, arrange access to them, and communicate with them to obtain measurements. Still other systems may simply provide a graphical user interface (GUI) to select measurement hosts and the measurements to be performed. Thus, systems that provide GUIs may require an experimenter to manually set up simple monitoring tasks with periodic measurements from specified hosts. This may require the experimenter to monitor the measurements and to manually make changes. This non-automatic oversight may be expensive and/or ineffective as labor is costly and humans may not be able to react quickly when changes are necessary.